Anakin's Vacation
by Spitfire
Summary: This is more of a PG story for the most part. This story is set a little after the book Rogue Planet. Its a Anakin/Amidala story. Anakin takes a vacation to Naboo after his first mission goes bad.


ANAKINS VACATION 

ANAKINS VACATION 

BY: Spitfire

Anakin laid in his sleeping pallet silently. He stared up at the celing of his chambers. At twelve he has already commited his first kill. Memories flooded his mind from the past week. How he had met Jabitha and the Blood Carver who was sent to kill him. How his ship, the Jabitha died. The Blood Carver would have probeley killed both Anakin and Jabitha, but Anakin got to him first.

The way he had done it....

There was a soft knock at the door.

"Its open, come in." Anakin called.

Obi Wan silently strode into the room, closing the door behind him. He took a seat in a chair near Anakin's bed.

"How are you, Padawan?"

"I'm so happy I can hurl."

Obi Wan studied his features. "I just had a very long talk with the Jedi Council."

Anakin looked up, worry showing in his eyes. "And..."

"We think it best if you went away from the city life for a while and get some clean fresh air into you."

"You're sending me away, aren't you?" Anakin asked, his icy blue gaze widening.

"No!" Obi Wan shook his head. "Padawan, how would you like to come with me to Naboo and train for about...say four months?"

Obi Wan watched in amusement as Anakin's jaw dropped. 

"We would be staying at the palace. Queen Amidala has already amde the arrangements for us and she would be honored to have us as her guests."

Anakin scowled. "You got to talk to her? Without me?!"

"No, the Jedi Council did. I still haven't seen, heard, or spoken to her in three years and..."

"Why are we going?" Anakin asked suspiciously.

"Why? Because, since your big accident that happened on our mission and since you 'are' the chosen one, you should have some more peace and-"

"Yeah, right, like I'm going to believe that. You want us to go because you thought that 'maybe' I could keep my mind away from MY FIRST KILL!" he said angrily.

Obi Wan shook his head calmly. "Anakin, this is going to be good for both of us. I haven't exactly been the master I wanted to be in the past three years. Yes, we do have a bond and everything. And also yes, we bonded closer on our mission, but this is going to be more important."

Anakin sobered slightly, but covered it up quickly. "Ah, Obi Wan, we have a very tight bond. Its sorta like brother-brother bond or maybe even father-son."

"We're still going."

Anakin nodded. "We'll get to see Queen Amidala again?"

Obi Wan smirked. "I'm very sure of it."

"Do you think she'll remember me?"

"Padawan, 'no one' can ever forget the yonug short hero of Naboo."

"Hey, I'm not short. I've grown a hole lot." Anakin defended.

"That you have, Padawan."

"Master?"

"Yes, Anakin?"

"Can I drive to Naboo?"

********************

"What I don't get is how I,your student, can be a better pilot then his teacher."

"Watch it, Anakin, or you'll find yourself floating home." 

The ship rocketed towards Naboo's atmosphere quickly. They were already given landing permission to settle their Republic Cruiser in the main hangar of Theed's palace. 

Once it landed smoothly, Anakin and Obi Wan grabbed their duffels and walked down the ramp. Obi Wan led the way silently and found Captain Panaka waiting for them. 

Obi Wan and Panaka exchanged smiles, back slaps, and a handshake. 

"Well, well, well, I'm glad to see you alive and well." Panaka commented.

"Barely." Obi Wan remarked. "I swear, Anakin will be my death one day."

Panaka noted Anakin and beamed. "Wow, Anakin, you've certainly grown since he last time I saw you. Keep growing at the rate, and you'll be sure to be taller then Kenobi."

Anakin smirked at Obi Wan, who just rolled his eyes. Panaka led the two Jedi into Naboo's Palace. Obi Wan and Panaka were already in a deep conversation. 

Anakin trailed behind, a good fifteen feet. He took in all his surrondings silently. Not much had changed about the palace in almost four years. It was still the same beautiful, yet traditional palace.

Once in front of the door to their quarters, Obi Wan usered his apprentice inside, which took a while because Anakin had trailed so far behind. 

Panaka pocked at his chronometer. "I'll be back to pick you up in an hour to take you to see her royal highness. She is anxious to see you two." with that he left the two Jedi alone.

Obi Wan turned towards Anakin. "I bet you're excited to see the queen again, after almost four years."

Anakin wore the serious, calm expression he usually wore. He shrugged. "Why should I be?" he asked with bravado.

Obi Wan rolled his eyes and turned back to unpacking. Anakin had too much bravado. Obi Wan snickered silently. Anakin's teenage hormones had already kicked in a little when he was eleven. At twelve they were kicked up high. And now at almost thirteen, Obi Wan was probeley going to have a heart attack with Anakin.

Anakin will show calm, serious mind, and a more mature personallity when he saw the queen, Obi Wan though to himself. 

Either way, it was going to be interesting to watch.

****************

Obi Wan strode behind Panaka through the hallways and corridors of the Naboo Palace. Anakin trailed behind them, a few feet. Even though Anakin masked his expressions well, Obi Wan could already feel the tension growing inside his apprentice. 

Panaka then stopped in front of a large door with four guards guarding it and opened it. Obi Wan followed Panaka into the enormous throne room. Anakin trailed behind only a few feet.

Inside the throne room, guards were each guarding the doors. Anakin noted that there were council members and a few Gungans seated around. Two handmaidens, in royal blue dresses, were seated at small thrones. And then there was Queen Amidala herself. She sat at the thone, at the center of all the room, right in front of a large window. She wore a large silky blue dress and she wore the traditional white powdered make-up and lip paint that split her lower lip.

Anakin found his heart pounding harder, but he kept his expression utterly to calm.

Too calm.

Panaka led the two Jedi before the queen, and then the captain stepped away and stood next to Amidala. Obi Wan and Anakin bowed and then looked up.

"Welcome back to Naboo, Master Obi Wan Kenobi and Padawan Anakin Skywalker." she cocked her head towards them. 

"Thank you, your highness. We appreciate this a lot." Obi Wan said.

"You are always welcomed here, Master Kenobi. You and your apprentice are heros to Naboo." she glanced at Anakin who stood as if carved of stone next to Obi Wan. His expression betrayed nothing.

Obi Wan was about to speak when he heard a loud crash followed by a sqeak. Everyone in the throne room watched as Jar Jar Binks rushed intot the throne room, tripping over his own feet.

"Oh, my muy sory! Lates like always." Jar Jar noticed Obi Wan and Anakin almost immedietly. "Oh, nuy!" 

Jar Jar rushed to the two Jedi. "Obi One and Ani!" he grabbed Obi Wan in a tight hug, that almost threw the Jedi Knight off balace. When Jar Jar let go he turned towards Anakin who took a weary step back. Jar Jar grabbed Anakin and brought him in a bone crushing hug. Anakin was sure that Jar Jar was going to break his rib cage. 

"Ambassador Binks, the Jedi will be staying at the palace for a four months." Amidala explained to him in her regal voice, after Jar Jar took a seat and was calmed down.

"Oh, muy!" Jar Jar exclamied. "Bombad Jedi, Ani tall!"

Obi Wan and Anakin exchanged a silent look before turning back to the queen. 

"I will see to it that my handmaiden, Padme gives you a tour of Theed at around 3. past lightspeed." her eyes flickered momentarily on Anakin's calm face, and then back to Obi Wan.

Obi Wan bowed and Anakin followed. "Thank you, your highness." Obi Wan said and let Anakin lead the way out of the throne room. 

*******************

Obi Wan watched Anakin silently who was on the other side of the large room staring out the window. He kept fidgeting with his tunic silently. He seemed to be so lost in his thoughts. Obi Wan wished that he knew how to get past Anakin's shields and see what was going on in his mind. 

Anakin was a very special boy, Obi Wan knew. *I wonder if Qui Gon has shown up to him recently* Kenobi thought silently.

The door chimmed loudly, and Obi Wan was quick to answer it. Standing at the door was Padme. Obi Wan quickly noted that Anakin was definetly going to have a very, very hard time keeping his eyes off of her. She wore a simple blue dress that radiated her beauty. Her hair was half down and pulled back enough so it would not get in the way of her face. She also wore more mature features of a seventeen year old teen.

Padme smiled at Obi Wan as they embraced each other. Kenobi was the same, since almost four years except for the short cropped beard and his moppy brown hair. 

She was actually very, very excited to meet Anakin again. Earlier that day when she saw Anakin for the first time in almost four years she noted his appearence quickly. He was a lot taller, perhaps around her height. His face had gotten extreamly cute, but he always wore a calm expression on it. His dirty blond hair wasn't really to much spiked, but he wore an even better and cuter hairstyle.

"Anakin, get over here." Obi Wan called.

Anakin strode over to where Obi Wan and Padme stood and straightened when he saw Padme. She was absolutly beautiful. She was so beautiful, he thought that he would burst. She was seventeen now, and wore more mature looks. He also noted that he was now around exactly her height. 

Padme went up to Anakin and they embraced each other tightly. 

This was definetly going to be an interesting day, Obi Wan mused.

************MORE TO COME SOON*****************

Padme, Obi Wan, and Anakin walked along the plaza. Obi Wan and Padme were chatting and catching up to thing, while Anakin pretended to be listening to Padme, and only stared at her beautiful features. 

Padme noticed Anakin's stare long before they had even arrived at the plaza. She kept it to herself though and didn't commet on it. If Anakin still had the crush on her, she didn't know how to react about that. She couldn't understand how Anakin could still have the little crush after four years. Either way, Anakin Skywalker has grown up a lot in the almost four years since he was gone. He was a lot taller, cuter, and more mature. 

"What about you, Ani, have you made friends on Coruscant?" Padme looked over at him.

Anakin seemed to jerk at that. No one has called him 'Ani' for a very long time.

"Uh, I guess."

Padme looked at him expectantly, hopeing that he would continue. She wanted so much to just talk to him. Obi Wan rolled his eyes at Anakin. 

"Padawan, can you have a descent conversation with anyone?"

Anakin smirked at him before turning away from both Padme and Obi Wan. He knew that he was letting his pride and bravado get in the way of things.

"I'm sorry, Master." he said.

Padme gave Anakin another glance and smiled at him. She caught a faint blush in his cheeks.

"You two haven't yet told me why exactly you came back to Naboo." she said, taking both Anakin's and Obi Wan's hands.

Anakin couldn't have reacted worst to that. He practically ran into a fruit seller and bumped roughly into another man.

"Watch it there, son." the man said, brushing by him.

"Sorry," Anakin grimced and turned back to face Padme and Obi Wan who were supressing laughter.

Once they started off again Padme repeated her question.

"Well, its really simple, your high-Amid-Padme..." Obi Wan paused. "This gets confusing."

"Just call me Amidala inside the palace and Padme when we're outside." she said softly to the two Jedi.

"Okay," Anakin gave her a smile. 

"We came to Naboo because I believe that Anakin could use sort of a vacation."

She laughed. "What? Why?"

"After the events of our last mission, I think the boy could use some fresh air in his lungs."

"How long will you be staying? I really want to get to see you more often." Padme said.

"A few months, although I'm not really going to be on vacation with me apprentice."

Anakin stopped. "Huh?"

"I'll be going on solo missions while you're here. You'll be on your own..."

Anakin stared blankly at his mentor. "You mean, the entire three or four months, you'll be gone?"

Padme watched silently as the two Jedi spoke.

"Yes, Padawan. This will be a good experience for both of us."

Anakin looked from Padme, back to Obi Wan. "Okay, whatever you say. But you'll miss my "holiday"."

"You have a "holiday"?" Padme asked.

Anakin nodded. "My birthday."

"Soon you'll be an old man just like me." Obi Wan said.

"Yeah without the beard. Really, Master, that thing looks like a dead-" he was cut off by Obi Wan's hand covering his mouth.

"Shall we continue, Padme? I should warn you though, that sometimes Anakin can be a bit mouthy."

*******************************************************

Anakin was in his room counseling himself. It was raining very hard outside. The wind seemed to be picking up more speed then nessesary. It was well past 8. lightspeed and he was about to have dinner with Amidala 'in her room'. Obi Wan had left yesterday already and it was barely his second day on Naboo.

The door chimmed and Anakin quickly gave himself an up and down of his robes. He ran to the door and punched a button. It slid open and Sabe greeted him with a warm smiled.

"Ani!" she embraced Anakin tightly. "Wow! You've grown."

"Hi, Sabe, Good to see you again." Sabe had been the remaining handmaiden that Anakin hadn't spoken to. 

Sabe ruffeled Anakin's hair, which was its still usual mess and the led him down the hallways. After a long while of walking they stopped before a large door with a royal crest on it. Two guards stood at the door on either side.

Without a second glance, the guards let Sabe and Anakin through. Past the first door, Sabe led him into another room. It was enormours. It was luxury fit for a queen.

Amidala sat at the window watching the rain when Anakin and Sabe entered. The Queen wore a simple dress with no make-up, which pleased Anakin greatly. Sabe exited silently, leaving Anakin and Amidala alone for the first time. 

Anakin mustered up some bravery and walked over to Amidala and took a seat next to her and watched the rain.

The Queen couldn't help but smiled. This was the first step she needed. She really wanted to be close friends to Anakin again, but it seemed a little lost. She had immedietly noticed that Anakin was nervous when being around her that day when Obi Wan was here. And she knew for sure that she did not like that one bit. Just like now, Anakin seemed tense while sitting next to her.

Amidala reached over and took Anakin's hand in hers silently. Anakin looked up at her and gave her a small grin.

"You seem nervous, Ani." Amidala said, cocking her head. An image of the nine year old boy of Tatooine rose in her head. She smiled slightly at the image. 

*Are you an angel?*

*What?*

*An angel. They live on the moons of lego, I think. They're the most beautiful creatures in the universe.*

Amidala snapped back to reality.

Anakin shrugged. "Nervous? I'm not nervous." he said calmly.

"Really? Are you sure about that?"

Anakin nodded. "Sure. I'm just glad that I'm back on Naboo, you know. I like Coruscant and all, but its sorta crowded."

Amidala nodded understandingly. "I love the rain here on Naboo." she gestured towards the window.

"Me too." Anakin agreed. "On coruscant, it doesn't really rain to much, and if it does, its not as peaceful as it is here on Naboo."

"What about Tatooine? Did it ever rain there?" she asked.

"Yeah." he said meekly. "Once every five years or something."

She squeezed his hand. "Do you ever think of Tatooine or your mother?"

Anakin turned his icy gaze to meet Amidala's brown eyes. 

*Five years isn't that bad is it?* Anakin thought to himself. *I'll be thirteen soon. I'm already a teenager!*

"Yes. You and my mother were always in my mind. Sorta like distant memories that you're afraid to lose if you don't hold on tight enough, but really never don't." he said softly. "Besides, I can never forget you."

Amidala smiled at him. She noticed that he was already beginning to feel a little bit more comfortable around her. Maybe she could continue on the next level of friendship.

"I could never forget you either Ani. No one can ever forget the little nine year old who saved us all from the Trade Federation."

Anakin bit his lip. "The Trade Federation." he said softly. "I think they were someway involved with my last mission." he said more to himself then to Amidala.

Amidala stared hard at him. "What do you mean?"

"Huh?" Anakin shrugged. "Oh, never mind. Its just a feeling I had on my last mission. Nothing big."

"What 'did' happen on your mission?" she asked.

*oh, nothing much Amidala. Just the usual Jedi stuff. Go to planet. Girl gets crush on me. Get my own ship thats half alive and half machine. Had a blood carver trying to kill me, but instead I murdered him. Ships attack planet. I get kidnapped with my ship. I almost got killed...the usual stuff.* Anakin thought to himself.

"Anakin," Amidala cocked an eyebrow.

Anakin looked up. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was just thinking...There was nothing special about the mission." he lied. He hated to lie to Amidala. It was aweful. 

Amidala knew he was lieing, but said nothing. Instead she just nodded. *If Anakin doesn't want to talk about it now, its alright.*

Anakin worked some more corage up and looked at Amidala again.

"I missed you." he said softly. He then looked down at her hand that was in his.

Amidala squeezed his hand. "So have I." she reached beneath the collar of her dress and came out with a pendant hanging from her neck.

Anakin's eyes widened slightly. "You still have it?"

"Yes, what did you think? You thought I was going to throw it away or something?" she fingered the japor snippet thoughtfully.

"Well...I don't know." Anakin said defenselesly.

"My caring for you has always remained." she said softly. 

Anakin looked up at Amidala with a sad gaze. Slowly he leaned in and gave Amidala a tight hug, which she returned gratefully. Before pulling away, Amidala gave Anakin a quick peck on the cheek, which made him blush.

With that, Amidala led Anakin over to the table where their meal awaited them.

***********************more to come soon************** 

Anakin and Amidala ate their dinner in silence, both staring out the window at the pouring rain. Anakin was just happy to be near Amidala again, just like Amidala. She hadn't lied to the boy when she said that her caring for him would always remain. It always had and it always will. No matter what. Their futures were bond together.

Their destinies.

Anakin smiled slightly at a memory of the celebration parade on Naboo, right after they beat the Trade Federation. He wore the clothing of a Jedi and his hair was cut short in the fasion of a Jedi apprentice in training. (over the years he let his hair grown out only slightly, which turned out to be an entire mess. "A cute mess," another Padawan girl had commented on him once.) After Boss Nass had received the peace globe and everyone cheered louder, Amidala had turned in Anakin's direction. Anakin had given her a small grin and she returned it with a broad smile. 

"What are you smiling about, Anakin?" Amidala turned to face him.

Anakin shrugged innocently. "Just thinking." he replied. "...what does Jar Jar do around here?" he asked.

"He's sorta of an ambassador...if he's on time...or doesn't run into trouble on the way to the palace...or is being stalked by another gungan." she grinned. "Panaka stared this class a couple of years ago with the gungans in it. He taught them how to use blasters and Jar Jar barely knew where the trigger was and acidently shot of a laser and nearly killed Panaka from a heart attack."

*clumsy, gungan.* Anakin thought with a grin.

"Do you and your handmaidens still take lessons in defense and blaster stuff?" Anakin asked.

"Blaster stuff? Hey, its harder then it looks."

Anakin shrugged. "Its just pointing a gun at a target and firing it. No big deal. Now a lightsaber is not as clumsy or random as a blaster."

Amidala smirked. "How would you know about either of the two? 1. I'm pretty sure you've never picked up a blaster in your life, right?"

"Yes,"

"And 2. You don't even have a lightsaber, how would you know how it feels?"

Anakin smiled innocently. "I snuck a few swings with Obi Wan's lightsaber once. He never found out."

Amidala laughed. 

"But I do practice a lot of sword fighting, but with either practice sabers or just some sticks." he leaned back in his chair modestly. "I'm pretty good, if I say so myself."

"My handmaidens and I would gladly like to see you in action. If it doesn't work out, I'm sure we can show you a few pointers, Jedi."

"Whatever you say, your highness." Anakin said and Amidala gave him a coy grin.

Anakin gestured towards the window. "I want to see the rain closer."

"If you want, Ani." Amidala got up from the table and walked over to the window. Anakin didn't budge.

"I said more 'closely'." and with that, Anakin got up and grabbed the Queen's hand.

Passing the now empty hallway Anakin and Amidala raced down the hallway.

*No one had better reconize me running around with a twelve year old.* Amidala thought to herself.

Once at the door of the gardens Amidala stared at Anakin.

"No offense or anything Ani, but...are you insane?"

ANakin sighed dramatically. "Come on Amidala, pleeease." he begged, mustering up the most sweetest and innocent face he could do.

Amidala sighed. "Out and in, okay?"

Anakin smiled and without much thought swung the door open. He dragged Amidala by her hand out into the enormous gardens. Almost immedetly they were drenced in water.

Amidala couldn't believe that she had followed Anakin out into the rain. Here she was, Queen Amidala of the Naboo...running around in the rain with the twelve year old boy. But she couldn't help but confess to herself that she was actually enjoying it. 

She was having fun actually.

As Queen Amidala, she barely remembered the last time she had laughed, smiled, or even enjoyed herself. She knew that Anakin was always her key to enjoying her free time. 

Anakin turned around and faced a smiling Queen. They laughed and embraced tightly.

"I thought you agreed on out and in?" Amidala said playfully, ruffeling his hair.

"I never agreed to anything. You just presumed that I did." he gave her a small little twirl before the two friends chased each other in the rain.

*******************************************************

The two young teens were dry now. They came back in, a couple of hours after they went out. 

Amidala stared down at Anakin's beautifully blank face as he slept. His sleepiness had finally caught up to him and he ended up sleeping on the floor with his head resting comfortably on Amidala's lap. Amidala was leaning against her bed, head laid back.

Anakin stirred slightly on the Queen's lap. Memories flooded back to Amidala of a nine year old boy from Tatooine, whom she met in Watto's junk shop. 

Amidala reached over and caressed Anakin's sleeping face gently. 

*Poor little guy, he wore himself out tonight.* Amidala thought with a grin.

Slowly Anakin's eyes began to flutter open. His vision was blurred and he hazily looked up at an angels face. 

*Am I dreaming again?* Anakin wondered.

The boy brought his hand up and gently touched the angel's face, brushing his fingers against her skin. His fingers gently traced her lips. When his vision cleared completely, he realized that it was Amidala. He quickly jerked his hand away.

Amidala tried as hard as she could to ignore his reaction.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," Anakin sat up slowly. 

"Sleepy?"

"Yeah, sorta. I better get going, its late." he got up and then helped Amidala to ger feet. After running his fingers throough his tosseled hair he looked back at Amidala. "My hairs a sloppy mess."

"Your hair? Look at mine...I look like a mess period."

"You look beautiful to me." Anakin grinned at her.

"Thanks."

After exchanging quicky hugs, Anakin walked out of her room. When he reached his own room, he slumped against the door and moaned softly. There was no doubt about it.

Anakin Skywalker was still in love with Queen Amidala, ruller of the Naboo.

*******************************************************

Just like the Queen, Anakin had his own duties to attend to as well. Four days on Naboo and Anakin already had a good scedule. Anakin wore black pants and a gray sweatshirt every morning before or after breakfast and was off for a nice long jog to a bach he found. The enormous and beautiful beach he found was to his surprise usually completely empty. Once he got to it, he would do lots of physical and mental Jedi exercises. He rather enjoyed the physical ones, unlike other Jedi Padawans who despised it. Anakin realized when he first became a Jedi Padawan that exercising physically made him literally stronger and gave him more muscels. His shoulders even became more broader.

He also found out that Naboo had a nice training room which he went to during the day to pass lot of time.

Unlike this morning, before breakfast, Anakin found two handmaidens at his door smiling broadly at him. He was leaning against the door and listening to them impatiently.

"Since you exercise everyday and jog down to the beach and all--" Eirtae was cut off by Anakin's glare.

"How do 'you' know where I jog to?" he asked.

"Oh, Rabe and Sache stalk you everyday. They enjoy it a lot." Sabe smiled wickedly at Eirtae.

"And Yane?" Anakin pressed.

"Oh, no, she just receives Rabe and Sache's reports and then spreads the word to us." Eirtae said and had the nerve to looked innocently at a glaring Anakin.

"Anyway, we want you to come with us to the training room and work with us." she gestured towards her and Eirtaes casual clothing.

"Whatever."

With that, Sabe grabbed him by the collar and half dragged him to the training room. Once there, Anakin pulled away from her and realized that the rest of the handmaidens 'and' Amidala were sitting near by. 

Anakin made quick note of Amidala's casual apperence. She wore loose fitting black pants and a blue-green shirt. Her hair fell beautifully down her back. Anakin had to force himself to keep his gaze steady. 

"I thought you could learn a few pointers about a blaster." Amidala casually tossed a blaster to Anakin. He caught it and poked at it.

Sabe threw an arm around Anakin. "How sweet! Our little Ani is going to shoot off his first blaster today." she tried pinching his cheeks, but he ducked quickly and walked away from her casually.

"I can do this blindfolded!" Anakin rolled his eyes. He gestured towards a target slowly.

Amidala smirked and rummagged through a duffel. She came out with a blindfold and walked over to Anakin. She tied it slowly over Anakin's icy eyes. 

Anakin stiffened slightly at the closeness of her body. He quickly reconized her prefumed scent, which he loved. Amidala ruffeled Anakin's hair slightly.

Sabe watched them. She knew something was completely amiss. And she knew what it was.

*Anakin's still in love with her.* Sabe thought 

sadly. *Of all the things I have ever taught Amidala, all I forgot was romance.*

Anakin was about to raise his blaster at the target when he heard Eirtae mutter, "I can easily get used to him." followed by giggles. He ignored them and turned his back on them.

Using the Force he brought the blaster up and pointed it directly at the target. He fired off six laser bolts.

PING! PING! PING!

PING! PING! PING!

He took the blindfold off and looked at the target. Each shot had gotten it directly in the center. He grinned slightly and turned back to the gawking girls.

Sabe recovered first. "Uh, maybe you can show 'us' a few pointers, hotshot."

*******************************************************

Getting past the frequent giggles coming from the handmaidens when he helped them out, Anakin had just about enough of handmaidens for that morning. He was ready for hiw now late morning jog.

"I'm going for my jog." Anakin annonced. 

"I'm coming with you," Amidala smiled at him. "I think I can use a jog myself."

Of course, Anakin can never have enough of Amidala.

Anakin noticed Amidala giving dirty looks behind his back. He turned around to see Eirtae and Yane giving him angelic expressions. He couldn't help but grin and wink at Yane.

*******************************************************

Amidala followed Anakin and jogged down to the beach. She was silent half the way, but started up conversation after a while.

"You're pretty good with the Force, Ani."

Anakin shrugged. "That was nothing." he bragged.

"That was some work out you put us through." she continued.

Anakin smiled at her. "You're going to be pretty sore in a little while."

"I know."

"Its going to hurt."

Amidala glared at him and he promply shut up.

"You're being a bit mouthy today, I think." Amidala remarked.

Anakin shrugged as he began to jog a bit faster. "Oh well. I have my days." he muttered.

Amidala noticed that he was beginning to go a bit faster and that her muscels were killing her. 

Was he doing it on purpose?

"We're here." Anakin annonced.

Amidala looked up to see the abandoned beach. She silently followed Anakin onto the shore and collapsed on the ground panting. Anakin sat next to her easily.

"You do this everyday?" Amidala asked, bewildered.

Anakin nodded. "Not exactly something that her royal highness does often right?"

Amidala said nothing, but breathed in the cool air of the beach. She felt Anakin's hands rest gently on her shoulders. 

"Hold on." Anakin said. "Relax."

The Jedi let the Force flow through Amidala to try and relax her muscels. He began to massage her shoulders gently. He saw the slight surprise in Amidala's face, but she didn't remark on it.

Within a few minutes, most of the pain in her body was gone. SHe looked over at Anakin who brought his hands down.

"How'd you do that?" she asked.

"I'm not a healer or anything, but I do know a few healing techniques I learned from the Temple." he responded, looking over at the beach. 

Amidala followed his gaze. "It's beautiful here." she commented. "I never get to come here. I'm always too busy."

Anakin looked at her understandingly. He knew what she meant. Obi Wan barely let him go out of the Temple. And whenever he did, it was always to crowded. And then there were those few times he had snuck out to pilot those illigal pit races on Coruscant. 

"I'm always busy on Coruscant too. I barely get out. And when I do, there is never beautiful places to go to like here." he said.

Amidala looked at the young boy thoughtfully. "You sound like you don't like Coruscant."

Anakin shrugged. "Its alright I guess. Its better then Tatooine, but kinda too crowded."

"Well, I'm glad you're here, Ani." The seventeen year old gave the twelve year old's hand a tight sqeeze.

"So am I. And even better that Obi Wan isn't here. I'd probeley be running laps or being lectured if he were here."

Amidala gave him a dazzeling smile. "You don't really make Obi Wan's life miserable do you?"

"Nah," Anakin shook his head. "He's a good friend to me. Kinda like a big brother."

"What about any of the other Padawans at the Temple? You have any friends there?"

Anakin lookd a bit uncomfortable. "A few."

Amidala seemed disturbed. "A few?" she brushed a stand of brown hair away from her face.

"I don't blame any of them for not even speaking to me." he said. "I was chosen to train as a jedi at a late age. And not only that, but I got chosen as an apprentice when I was nine. Its not supposed to be like that. I was supposed to train from an early age till I was thirteen and chosen as a Padawan. Many other Jedi don't make it as Knights because they were never chosen as Padawans." Anakin finsihed.

Amidala conprehended this. "Why do you have to train from an early age?"

Anakin looked at her with his icy gaze. "Children from a young age don't have their emotions in tack. If they began to train from then on, then the Masters could probeley show them the peace and harmony of the Force and teach them to never feel or use fear, anger, or hate." he explained. "They have a better chance of never turning to the dark side...." he trailed off.

Amidala looked straight into his eyes. "You won't turn, Anakin." she said firmly.

Anakin stared back. "The future will reveal itself later." he finally said. 

And that ended that topic.

*******************************************************

*Anakin,* a dark voice crept into Anakin's mind. *Your anger is your fuel to more and more power. Use it. Feel your hatred flowing through you. Let it flow.*

Images flew past Anakin's mind. He saw as he was taken away from Jabitha, their fingers barely touching as he was kidnapped along with his ship.

He saw the blood carvers body. His final moments to live. He was standing over him, just after he had done all the damage he could do. The blood carver was an entire mess. He was murdered out of hatred by Anakin.

He saw his ship, the Jabitha, as he was flying in it for it's final moments to live. It had taken a prety hard beating.

Then back to the image if the blood carver. But this one was differnt. It showed him murdering him. It was cruel and aweful. The pain must have been bad.

Suddenly, Anakin's eyes flew open. A thin line of sweat covered his forehead. He looked up at the dark ceiling. Slowly he got up and went the bathroom. 

Anakin washed his face with the cold water in the sink. He looked up at the mirror.

"I killed him." he mumbled aloud.

Quickly and quietly. Anakin changed into his Jedi garb. He grabbed his robe and slipped it on easily. Then he was out the door in a heartbeat.

He walked through the halls of the Theed Palace thinking hard. He was lost in his thoughts as he made his way to the roof of the palace for fresh air.

Once up there he took a seat and felt himself relax slightly. He inhaled the cool night air.

*Whats happening to me?* Anakin ran his hands through his hair. *I never should have killed him.* he looked up at the heavens in wonder. *Qui Gon....why'd you leave me?*

He turned his head sharply to face Amidala. She stopped and stared back at him. She wore a robe over her nightgown. Her hair laid on her shoulders gracefully.

She was so beautiful.

"Amidala...what are you doing up late?" Anakin asked.

"I was doing some paperwork. I was going back to my room and I saw you." she said. "Mind if I join you?"

Anakin shook his head. "Go ahead."

She walked over and took a seat next to him. She immedietly noticed the sad look on his face. She slung an arm around his shoulder.

"Whats wrong?" she asked.

Anakin shrugged. "Nothing." he said.

Amidala watched as Anakin ducked his head sadly and stared at his hands. Instinctively, she reached a hand out and took his chin in her hand. She raised his head so their eyes met.

Anakin's icy gaze watched her beautiful and perfect brown one.

"I killed him." he finally whispered.

Amidala stared at him. "Killed who?"

"The blood carver." he pulled away from her hand. "I murdered him."

And with that, Anakin blurted out the entire story of his last mission. He began with how he had began to race in the illegal pit races on Coruscant and how he got caught. Then how his mission started and ended up. How he had murdered the blood carver.

"I'm so sorry, Ani." Amidala whispered. "The pain of killing him will hurt for a while. But I promise it will go away."

"But you weren't there. You don't know how it feels to actually murder someone for the first time." he said. "Especially when I did it out of my hatred and anger." he was ashamed. Ashamed that Queen Amidala knew about what he had done.

Ashamed of actually killing someone.

"Thats why you are still learning the ways of the Jedi, Ani." Amidala said, brushing at a loose strand of her brown hair. "You have an entire life ahead of you. And this was only one of the challenges you'll have to face as a Jedi."

Anakin looked at her with a certain love. He hugged her tightly which she returned in kind.

And with that, the topic was closed.

*******************************************************

Two Weeks Later......

Obi Wan walked down the ramp of the Republic Cruiser. He was greeted by his Padawan with a tight hug.

Obi Wan ruffeled his already messy hair. "Hello, Padawan."

"How were the missions, Old Man?" Anakin smiled at him.

"Old Man?" Obi Wan said bewildered. "What kind of a greeting is that?" he smiled. "By the way. Happy Birthday, Anakin. How old are you again?"

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Eighteen and I'm old enough to smoke spice, drink, and go to the bars and pick up woman who just so happen to think I'm cute."

Obi Wan smirked. "I got you something."

"What?" Anakin asked.

"Come on," Obi Wan gestured for him to follow him back into the large Republic Cruiser. He led him into a small bay, large enough for one ship.

Anakin stopped and stared. "Wow," he breathed.

Obi Wan patted the bulk of a T-7 Airskipper. It was a ship meant for flying around large landscapes or even canyons and tall buildings. It was a good model for these days.

"Yoda, Mace, Adi, and I got it for you. It was Yoda's idea. The rest of us went along with it and got it on Coruscant." Obi Wan said at to the gawking boy.

Anakin tightly hugged Obi Wan and raced into the open hatch of the ship.

*******************************************************

It was later that evening, after Obi Wan, Anakin, and Amidala had dinner in her room. Obi Wan had retired for the night, mumbling something about dreaming of his "dream girl.

Amidala reached into her pocket and came out with a small box. She handed it to Anakin who sat beside her on the windowsill.

Anakin slowly opened the small box. Inside was a necklace. He looked closer and saw the small ingravings that read: 

Anakin 

+ 

Amidala

He fingered it thoughtfully with a smile playing on his lips. He took it from the box carefully and put it around his neck. Slowly he looked up at Amidala.

"Thanks," he said.

*******************************************************

Anakin was scowling angrily. He was staring at Obi Wan hard. Actually it was glaring. Glaring would be more like it.

"I can't get the stuped flip!" Anakin said. "I quit!"

Obi Wan rolled his eyes at him. They were in the enormous training room and Obi Wan was teaching Anakin how to use very little of the Force to him do his flips. Anakin got that part down perfectly. And now Obi Wan was teaching him how to do flips naturally without using the help of the Force. So far, Anakin has gotten three bruises. 

"Hey, watch it Anakin." Obi Wan said playfully. "Don't want any of the lady onlookers to see you fall again." he laughed. "Although it was kinda funny."

"Whatever." Anakin growled.

"Here, let me how you again."

Obi Wan ran a few steps forward before doing a huge forward flip in the air and landing on his feet gracefully.

"Easy." Obi Wan remarked.

Anakin strecthed his arms before running across the hard floor. He lumped, flipped, and landed on his back.

Again.

Frustrated, he picked himself up. He heard a series of giggels turning into laughs. 

Obi Wan and Anakin looked up to find Queen Amidala, Sabe, Eirtae, Yane, Sache, and Rabe watching with awe.

Obi Wan chuckled and shot Anakin a I-told-you-so-look. 

He noticed that Anakin was blushing furiously at them.

"Evening, ladies." Obi Wan gave them a quick bow. He elbowed Anakin and he followed the same bow.

"Practicing those flips I see, Kenobi." Sabe smiled at them. "You're good."

Obi Wan smiled back. "Are all of you staying to watch Anakin kill himself?"

They laughed and Anakin glared at Obi Wan.

"We'll be watching and training some, Obi Wan." Amidala gave Anakin a reasurring smile.

Obi Wan looked back at a shocked Anakin. "Now you have got to impresseve them and how them you aren't clumsy right?"

Anakin nodded. "Oh, God! Amidala's going to be watching." he muttered to him so the others wouldn't hear. "Obi Wan, Master, I beg you, please don't embarrase me."

"Who? Me?" He smiled mischieviously. "We'll d flips for a while longer and then go to sword fighting with sabers. I got a practice one for you."

Anakin beamed. *This is definetly my chance to impress Amidala. I can use the Force during the sword fighting to do all those flips.*

"We're going back to backhandsprings and then back to those other flips, okay?"

"Yes, Master." Anakin forced him to now turn his head to look at the handmaidens and Queen.

Obi Wan walked a few feet away from Anakin and did an easy backflip. Anakin followed easily. He jumped up and flipped backwards and landed gracefully. 

Obi Wan and Anakin went through a series of differernt flips without using the Force and "both" of them forced themselves not to look at the ladies watching them.

"Now back to the forward flips." Obi Wan annonced.

Anakin stared. *Damn. Why does he do this to me?*

Obi Wan did his own forward flips for a few minutes, showing Anakin how to do it.

They heard giggels from the other side of the room, but didn't turn.

"Go ahead, Padawan." Obi Wan gestured.

Anakin ran a few steps, jumped, flipped forward, and landed on his back.

Hard.

Obi Wan helped him up. Again Anakin tried the flip and this time stopping right when he was going to jump.

"Whats the problem now?" Obi Wan said impatiently. "If you want to get to saber fighting, you have to get this right first."

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Why can't I use the Force just a tiny bit?"

"No."

"Just a little nudge."

"Anakin."

"Okay, okay." he took off again. He flipped and this time he 'barely' landed on his feet not so gracefully then Obi Wan.

"I sorta got it." Anakin said.

"Yeah...uh-huh..." Obi Wan said. "How'd I end up with an apprentice like you?" he mumbled.

The girls walked over to where the two Jedi were. They just stood there.

"Can I help you?" Obi Wan asked politely. 

"We're going to be an audience for you." Sabe said, coyly.

Anakin cringed at the thought of making a fool of himself in front of Amidala.

"You don't mind do you, Obi Wan?" Amidala asked.

Anakin shook his head 'no' to Obi Wan.

"Anakin and I would love for the Queen to watch us." Obi Wan said.

Anakin rolled his eyes and got up. Obi Wan threw him a practice saber.

"You ladies might want to step off to the stands over there." Obi Wan said. "If I know Anakin, he uses too much of his envoroment as his advantage."

They all walked over to sit down and watched the Jedi. Obi Wan activated his green lightsaber to life. Anakin ignited his own practice lightsaber. The blade glowed a dangerous purple. He shifted the saber in his palm, testing the grip.

Anakin lunged at Obi Wan unexpectantly, but the older Jedi was ready. The lightsaber clashed loudly as he duel began. 

Amidala was completely amazed by the Jedi. Obi Wan moved with an easy and quick grace. Anakin was very quick, brash, very flashy with the lightsaber, and seemed to know what he was doing for a young Jedi Padawan. Amidala was proud of Anakin and amazed by his skills. 

Anakin's lightsaber crackled and hummed loudly as they fought. Obi Wan made a swipeing motion for his legs, but he leaped and brought the blade over Obi Wan's head. He easily blocked it.

What happened next took Anakin by complete surprise. Obi Wan hooked his hand and his lightsaber flew from it. It clattered to the ground and deactivated.

Anakin leaped out of the way. He turned and brought his hand up. He called the lightsaber to his hand and activated it just in time to block another blow.

"Good, Padawan. You're using the Force." Obi Wan commented to him.

Anakin was beginning to get tired. He knew that if he attacked more then defend, he'd get tired faster. He was right.

Obi Wan brought the lightsaber up and struck Anakin's neck kind of too hard.

"Ow!" Anakin jumped back away from the blade. 

"You weren't paying attention there. You could have easily blocked it." Obi Wan put his lightasber to his belt. He brought his hand up and Anakin put his in it.

"I was paying attention." Anakin muttered. "Next time we spare, I'm going to cut that beard of yours off."

Obi Wan rolled his eyes. "Right."

They turned to the Queen. 

"I don't suppose either one of you would like to spare with me with these sticks." Amidala rasied a pole.

Obi Wan smiled, amused. He took a stick himself. "I think I'll let Anakin do it. Who knows. Maybe a Queen can actually teach him some pointers. He could use some more practice." He looked at the stricken boy with a mischivious smile. He threw him the stick.

The handmaidens giggeled some more. Anakin was giving Obi Wan a pleading look.

*No way am I going to fight Amidala!* Anakin thought as she approaced them.

"Rules are Anakin, that you cannot use the Force to jump insanely over her head, or even use the Force at all." Obi Wan said.

Anakin stared at Amidala, to Obi Wan, to the stick in his hands.

"Obi Wan, I...I really don't feel like fighting anymore. I'm kinda tired." he said.

"No way are you getting out of this one, Padawan."

"But I 'really' don't feel like doing it." he pressed.

"You are going to do it."

"Why don't you do it then? Maybe with Sabe?"

Obi Wan's jaw slackened. "What?"

"I'll do it only if you do it with Sabe."

Obi Wan glared at him. "Alright."

Sabe smiled calmly at him and grabbed two sticks for her and Obi Wan.

"Oh, and Obi Wan....same rules apply." ANakin said.

ANakin turned back around to face Amidala and frowned.

"Amidala, do you really want to hit me with the stick." he said.

Amidala smiled at him. "Afraid that I'll hurt you?"

"Yes, thats it." he muttered. "I'm afraid you'll hurt me...."

"Or is it the other way around."

Anakin rolled his eyes. "The other way around, but its...."

"ANakin, get started!" Obi Wan shouted to him from across the room.

He turned angrily. "We're setting the rules down." he turned back around and he thought he heard Obi Wan mumble 'liar'.

"Its alright, Ani." Amidala said. "I've done this hundreds of times." she leaned in and gave his cheek a kiss. Anakin blushed furiously. "Lets get going." she said, tapping his head gently with the stick.

Anakin had no idea how to start off fighting with her. After all, they were good friends and she was the Queen and all...

"Ow!" Anakin fell to the ground hard. He hadn't even seen Amidala's stick attack him. 

She bent over him. "Sorry, I thought you were ready.... did I hurt you?"

Anakin looked up at her. "No."

He picked himself up. *I'll go on the defensive side.* Anakin thought. 

*Twenty minutes later.....*

Obi Wan was helping his slightly limping Padawan out of the training room.

*******************************************************

Anakin sat slumped at the window, staring dazily at the gardens below. He saw Amidala sitting silently in them, relaxing. She wore a plain red and yellow dress. Her brown hair was on her shoulders in several curls. She wore a light red colored lipstick.

She HAD to be the most gorgeous, wonderful, beautiful, and prefect girl in the universe.

Anakin stared down at her from above. *She'll never be mine.* he thought to himself sadly. *She doesn't deserve a former slave turned Jedi. She deserves someone better....hell, no one can ever deserve her."

Anakin continued to stare at her. *Why'd couldn't I have just fallen in love with a simple Jedi instead of a older Queen?*

He knew in his heart that he would do or give anything so he could just look into her eyes just once.

Anakin took one last glance at the Queen. *I love you.* he thought silently and was out the door.

*********

Amidala sat against the tree and silently listened to the cool wind in the garden. She loved the gardens. It was someplace where any of her guards and security could not bug her.

She heard a branch break and looked up. She saw Anakin and smiled warmly at him. He stuffed his hands deep into the pockets of his robe. Amidala shifted over and gestured for him to sit next to her.

Anakin hesitently took a seat besides her silently. Amidala immedietly noticed that something was wrong.

"Ani, whats wrong?"

Anakin hesitated. "I..." he swallowed hard. "I'm in love."

more to come soon.........

Amidala seemed surprised by the statement. "What?" she finally managed lamely.

Anakin swallowed hard. *You're a damn fool, Skywalker.* he cursed himself for letting that slip. 

"Well..." Anakin was blushing now. He shifted uncomfortable by the intensity of Amidala's stare. 

"You're in love?" Amidala repeated. *I thought he still had his crush on me....* she thought to herself. 

"...Congradulations?" she said, confused.

Anakin rolled his eyes slightly. "No." he shrugged. "It doesn't really matter though."

Amidala stared hard at Anakin. "Why not?"

Anakin didn't dare look into her eyes. "Well....did I say love?"

"Yes. I heard you prefectly."

"Love is such a....a....serious commitment, so I guess I was just jumping ahead of myself." he thought fast. "Obi Wan says I do that a lot, so I didn't mean that...I...was in love....I wasn't thinking and....well...you know...."

Amidala stared hard at him. *Somethings up.* Amidala knew immedietly. 

"Sure." she replied.

Anakin thought for a moment. "Well...um...I gotta go...um....meet Obi Wan at thr river." Anakin said. *And drown myself.* he added mentally.

"Alright, Ani." Amidala said, her eyes trying to lock onto his. When Anakin looked up and they locked eyes, Amidala saw a certain something in them. She couldn't put her finger on it though. It look in the icy gaze was almost....sad? Disapointed?

Anakin tore his gaze away from her and took off, stumbling over a rock on his way.

*Very smooth, Skywalker.*

*******************************************************

Obi Wan and Anakin were dragged against their own wills by the handmaidens to the Palaces' large river. Once there, they were met with an annoyed looking Queen, and Sabe and her brother Aaron who was visiting.

Rabe and Eirtae helped Yane and Sache continue to drag the Jedi over to the Queen.

"Whats up?" Obi Wan asked, once he was let go.

Anakin pointed at his chronometer. "Its kind of late at night you know."

Aaron smiled coyly at his sister and at the handmaidens. "We needed at least two other guys to play this game. You two were perfect."

"You two up for a little game?" Eirtae asked mischiviously.

"Not if your going to cheat. No." Anakin shot at her, avoiding Amidala's eyes too.

Eirtae gave him a sweet look. "Have you two ever heard of Seventh Heaven?"

Obi Wan looked over at Amidala before turning back to Eirtae and shaking his head. Anakin's eyes widened slightly.

"I AM NOT GOING TO BE KISSING ANYONE!" Anakin shouted.

Eirtae smiled at Obi Wan. "Amidala has agreed to play with us. I don't suppose you two Jedi are brave enough to take up a challenge."

Anakin shook his head. "I'm thirteen years old. I don't need to be kissing a twenty year old kid."

Eirtae stared hard at him, annoyed. "I'm eighteen, now hush."

Amidala looked at them. "I'm only doing this to be entertained by it. I really don't want to kiss any of the boys here. No offense, guys."

Sabe and Yane smiled wickedly at her. "Uh-huh....right, Amidala." Yane said.

Aaron began to explain the game. "I've bent the rules a bit. I have two bags here with all of our names. One is the girls bag and the other is the boys. We take turns picking a name out of a bag. The person you get, you'll have to go over to the private spot we picked out." he pointed out across the river where you could jump rocks across. There were large bushes and trees. "And you'll HAVE to kiss. We will give you seven minutes."

Anakin continued to avoid Amidala's gaze. He turned to an amused looking Obi Wan.

"I'm game." Obi Wan smiled.

Anakin stared hard at him. "You're game?" he repeated.

"Come on, Ani. It will be fun." Rabe snickered. "Who knows who you will get to kiss."

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Okay, I'm in."

Aaron smiled brightly. "Great."

*******************************************************

So far, Aaron had been paired up with Rabe. Obi Wan had gone with Sabe. Anakin was paired up with Sache and ended up only kissing the side of her lips barely and not her directly. Yane was with Obi Wan.

"Your turn, Amidala." Eirtae handed her the bag. Hesitently, Amidala reached inside.

Anakin was feeling uncomfortable by the second. *If she gets paired up with Obi Wan or Aaron I'll kill myself!....I'll kill myself even if she picks me! Damn, why did we have to play?*

Amidala looked atthe piece of paper in shock suprisement and bewilderment. *Oh, my God!* the seventeen year old monarch continued to stare at the paper.

Anakin could read the suprisement in her eyes. "Who'd you get?" Rabe pressed.

Amidala handed her the paper. Rabe read it and bursted out laughing. Amidala stared at her. Aaron grabbed the piece of paper and read the name aloud with a smile.

*Damn, she got Aaron!" Anakin thought angrily.

"Seventeen year old, Queen Amidala of the Naboo will be making out with young thirteen year old Anakin Skywalker." Aaron announced.

Anakin had the same stricken look as Amidala. Both of them were in a state of shock.

Obi Wan laughed before pushing them off to cross the river.

"Have fun, kids." he said and atched them go off.

Halfway across, Amidala calmed herslef down as much as possible. *Anakin, is a dear friend. It will just be a friendly kiss. We both deserve a kiss for our friendship.* she turned to Anakin.

"I suppose you haven't kissed many Padawan girls at the temple before or even when you lived on Tatooine." she broke the silence.

Anakin turned to her. ".....not really...."

"What do you mean not really?" Amidala asked.

Anakin shrugged. "I mean not really as in 'no'." he responded once they hesitently walked to the "spot". 

"And what about you?"

"No." Amidala said. 

They were standing there, listening to the river flow when they heard Aaron shot, "Are you two going to kiss or what?"

Anakin rolled his eyes. 

Amidala hesitated before speaking. "You can kiss me, Anakin. It won't mean anything. I suppose our friendship could use a kiss in it."

Anakin looked a bit suprised. "Yeah, well, just don't get angry at me and kill me."

"I won't."

Slowly, Anakin leaned in and pressed his lips against Amidala's for the first time. The kiss was awkward and more clumsy then they had expected. 

Anakin's heart was racing fast. *I'm kissing, Amidala! I can't believe this. Its a dream come true.*

Anakin didn't relly know what to do. He just helped Amidala guide the kiss slowly.

"TIMES UP!" they both jumped apart by the loud voice. "You better have done something more the just stand there!" Aaron shouted.

Amidala brushed her hair away from her face.

"That...was something new to me." she said.

Anakin nodded in agreement. Still dazed by the kiss.

"Yeah." he said.

Amidala took his hand and led him back to the group in silence.

*******************************************************

The PERFECT idea. Anakin had came up with the most absolute perfect, wonderful, astounding idea he had ever thought up while he slept. 

It was a week after "the kiss" and Anakin thought about it day and night. Amidala still thought of him as only a friend and nothing more and nothing less. But he wanted to tell Amidala that he loved her, and he finally figured it out.

Anakin was walking with Obi Wan through Theed. Anakin was going to need Obi Wan's help for the plan and he had to confess about his feelings for Amidala. Unfotunately, Obi Wan thought this was a laughing riot and nearly rolled over laughing hard. At that moment, Anakin was getting ready to ditch him. But after a while he got himself under control.

"So, whats the plan?" Obi Wan asked, with a broad smile.

Anakin blushed. "The Midnight Ball is in two weeks right?" he asked.

"Yes."

"There is going to be music and all with a program right?"

"Yes."

Anakin blushed even more. "I want to sing a song and dedicate it to her."

This time, Obi Wan 'did' roll over laughing harder. And this time Anakin 'did' ditched him as well, but Obi Wan caught up to him a few minutes later.

"Can you sing?" Obi Wan asked.

"No. But you can. I've heard Master Yoda talk about how you used to sing to yourself in the mirror as a Padawan. And you can teach me."

Obi Wan scowled. "What will you sing?"

"I'll write a song saying how I feel." he said and crosed his fingers that Obi Wan wouldn't laugh. And to his misfortune, his wish didn't come true....

*******************************************************

The next days were hectic to Obi Wan and Anakin. For three days, Anakin was locked inside of his chambers writeing the song. When he was finished he had practically jumped off the walls. He had showed it to Obi Wan who loved it. 

The two Jedi already made arangements with the orcastra and the programs that Anakin would be doing a song. And now that the band had the music, they would be practicing with Anakin as he sang.

After over a week, Obi Wan knew that Anakin was going to belt this song perfectly. The song was very beaituiful and not to mention that Obi Wan never realized what great voice Anakin had. The boy could sing big time.

At one point, Obi Wan had even sat with Anakin and had a very short talk with him.

"Ani, I know you love Amidala....but you must realize hers and your duties. That and she is five years older then you."

Anakin scowled. "Four."

"Almost five." Obi Wan said. "And...I just don't want to see you hurt."

Anakin nodded. "I don't either." he had muttered and left.

*******************************************************

Midnight Ball

Queen Amidala sat at the royal table conversing with the others around it. It was almost time for the singers to begin and she hadn't seen Anakin or Obi Wan all night. She wondered if they had even came to the ball.

As if he had read her thoughts, Obi Wan slipped into the chair besides her with a smile.

"Jedi Kenobi, may I ask where have you been all night?" Amidala asked, her voice filled with the royal inflections.

Obi Wan smirked and leaned down as if to fix his boot.

"Don't act all pissed, your highness. I was busy and so was Anakin." Obi Wan whispered to her so no one else could hear. He sat up straight in his seat then.

"Where's Anakin?" she asked.

"Anakin, who?"

Amidala looked annoyed. She didn't have any of her royal make-up on and only had light red lipstick on and a little blush. 

"Your Padawan. You know. The tall cute one that is always making fun of you and following you around." Amidala said.

"Oh! That kid." Obi Wan shrugged. "Beats me. I have no idea where he went."

Just then a servant came by and handed the Queen a program as the singers came up and sang.

*******************************************************

*WHATS WRONG WITH YOU, SKYWALKER?!* Anakin was panicky. He was the last one up and he was a nervous wreck. His heart was pounding away madly. 

*DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! Damn this song. And damn my idea.* he added. *I'm going to make a fool of myself.*

Just then a man came by. "Your up, kid."

Anakin jumped and panicked once again, sending panicky signals through the Force to Obi Wan.

*******************************************************

"Obi Wan Kenobi." Amidala said, staring in bewilderment at the program.

"Yes?" Obi Wan tried sending back calm rippels through the Force back to Anakin, but the boy was a nervous wreck.

"Better Part of Me. Sang and written by Anakin Skywalker," she continued. "Dedicated to Queen Amidala of the Naboo."

Obi Wan flushed. "Suprise!" he said lamely.

*******************************************************

Anakin was on stage now and didn't dare look at the audience. *OH, GOD!* he thought to himself.

The music began and the lights dimmed.

Anakin held the microphone closely as he began to sing like he did many times at practice, but this time singing his heart out to Amidala.

"Heart to Heart

Now We're alone

And I just got to let you know

Theres so much I've been holding in

Afraid that you won't understand

Afraid that you don't

Feel the same way too

Cause I've always wondered

What I look like through your eyes

If you'll ever reach to find the love

I have inside

Then you would see

You make my life complete

You are the better part of me

Time to time

The heart sees clear

I have no doubts I have no fear

Cause when I look at you I see

Everything I want to be

Its you that makes my world a brighter place

And I've always wondered

What I look like through your eyes

Have you ever reached to find the love I have inside

If you see the same things that I've seen 

Its through my eyes

Then you would see

You make my life complete

You are the better part of me."

Anakin didn't even notice the standing ovation. He just slowly bowed and walked off the stage.

*******************************************************

Amidala could see and hear the audience after Anakin's wonderful performance. But her mind was on Obi Wan who was explaining what Anakin was trying to do for her.

"So he wanted to show you how he truly felt by writing and singing this song for you." Obi Wan said. "He realy, truly, and deeply for sure, and always will love you." he said. "He just wanted you to see this."

Amidala nodded. "I have to see Anakin." and with that she left the ball in search for Anakin.

Obi Wan watched as she left. "Please don't hurt him." he whispered softly once she was out the door.

*******************************************************

Dressed in a fresh tunic, Anakin laid slouched on the couch silently staring up at the ceiling. 

*What have I done?* Anakin wondered. *She'll never buy it.*

The door chimed softly. Reluctantly, Anakin got up and went to the door. It slid open to reveal Amidala. Anakin wished he could just crawl someplace and die right on the spot. 

Anakin let her come in and closed the door behind them. 

There was an awkward silence.

Anakin began to shift uncomfortably. Amidala turned around and faced him, locking eyes.

"Ani...." she began slowly. "I just wanted--"

"I know what your going to say, Amidala." Anakin said. "I know I shouldn't have done it and I was an idiot to even think it up." he said. "I'm sorry."

Amidala shook her head at him. "There is nothing to be sorry about, Ani." she said. "Nothing was wrong with what you did." she looked down at the ground. "....a couple of weeks ago, do you remember when we were in the gardens and you said that you were in love?"

Anakin nodded. "Yes."

"Was the person you were talking about....was it...." she trailed off.

Anakin swallowed hard. "....yes...." he finished.

Amidala still didn't look up. "I understand completetly what you were trying to say then and when you sang...."

Anakin looked down. "I just....wanted you to...to know."

Amidala nodded. "I know." she said and looked up and grinned at Anakin. "I really liked the song."

Anakin blushed and then shrugged. "Uh-huh."

Amidala took a few steps towards him. "So now that you've confessed your feelings....I think I should confess as well."

*She hates me.* Anakin confirmed silently.

"That night when we were playing that game seventh heaven....I....and when we were kissing....I realized something. I sort of knew about it before, but didn't let myself get too caught up in the idea because I thought it was just stupid." she continued wearily. "Well, I sort of....after...." she sighed, not able to put her words together.

"What?" Anakin pressed.

"Here it goes." she muttered. "When you told me that you were in love with someone, I didn't know that you meant me. I thought it was someone else. I sort of got jealous and well....you know....and when you went to kiss Sache, I was jealous there to even though I knew it was just a game...." she finished, blushing furiously.

Anakin stared in shock at her. Did he hear right? Was he daydreaming again? He reached a hand out and took her right hand slowly. Her skin was so soft. *Oh, god. Its so real. Its really happening.* Anakin thought.

Anakin was in an awe struck trance. Could his dreams actually come true? Could he ever even hope to see Amidala falling in love with him?! He couldn't understand all this.

"So, what you're trying to say is...." Anakin trailed off helplessly.

Amidala nodded. "I have loved you for a long time, but I hadn't known about it. But after a while I knew a little, but didn't let myself to believe it. Then we kissed, and I think thats when I officaially knew that I loved you."

Anakin stared at her. It was happening. She was actually going to let herself love him!

Anakin took a few cautious steps closer to her until he was right in front of her. 

"Tell me you love me." Anakin whispered softly.

"I love you." she whispered back.

Anakin's heart skipped several beats. He stared at her before leaning in closer to her.

Their faces were now very close to each others. "I have been waiting for a long time to hear you say those words to me." he said softly.

"You don't think I'm too old for you?" she asked, with a shy grin on her face.

"No." Anakin stated firmly.

"Prove it." she said softly, staring directly into his eyes.

Anakin brought his mouth down and kissed her lips passioantly for a few seconds before barely breaking it. 

Amidala gazed at him lovingly and kissed him again. And again. And again. 

She brought her right hand up to touch his cheek softly, opening her mouth around Anakin's and welcoming him. 

The pleasure that the two brought to each other increased before one thing led to another leading them to fall on the bed, continueing to kiss even more passionately....

*******************************************************

Amidala stirred before opening her eyes. She saw Anakin besides her, sleeping soundlessly. He was so beautiful. 

Amidala smiled at Anakin. She leaned in and kissed his lips softly. She watched as Anakin slowly opened his eyes to meet hers.

"Hey." Amidala said and smiled.

Anakin smiled back. "I bet that Obi Wan will find out what we did in about two seconds after he sees us."

Amidala rested her hand on Anakin's bare chest and leaned in to kiss him passionately.

"What do you think he'll say?" she asked.

"Probeley make us sit down and listen to his safe sex lectures." he muttered. "Then start yakking that I'm a Jedi and you're a Queen. We have important duties in this galaxy and so on." he rolled his eyes. "At least now, I've learned how to tune him out."

Amidala giggled. "My staff is going to kill me if they ever find out."

"Well, we better get dressed." Anakin said. "And prepare ourselves for the day."

*******************************************************

Palpatine glowed at Tarken angrily. 

"You mean to tell me that you only found one bounty hunter with Force sensitivity that can do the job of either turning Skywalker to the dark side and if that fails, kill him...."

"He could use a few months training." Tarken supplied. As usual he stood before Palpatine, unafraid and with dignity. This was one of the reason's Palpatine admired the man and let him into his service.

"You said that when you met Skywalker, you laid a hand on his shoulder and it began to burn?" Palpatine said.

"Yes, sir. I believe it was those powers of his. He wasn't completely aware of the light side of the Force and instead used his anger and hatered."

"Good. Very good." he said. "Bring Falcon before me. I will train him for a few short months myself....."

*******************************************************

....Six monthes later.....

Obi Wan Kenobi, Mace Windu, and Adi Gallia watched from the doorway of the hangar at young Skywalker. 

Anakin was getting very good, Obi Wan knew as a fact.

Anakin twirled his personal lightsaber around as the enegy bolts flew at him. He blocked every laser bolt that came his way. 

"Anakin, has grown very strong." Adi said softly.

"I think, Amidala has had a strong influence of him. He wants to make her proud." Obi Wan said calmly.

Mace eyed him curiosly. "How does it feel to have your chosen one involved with the Queen?" he asked sarcasticly.

"Loving it." Obi Wan smiled. "I have good seats in the game of love."

"Uh-huh." Mace gave him a small grin. 

Adi rolled her eyes. "Leave the kids alone. They're young and in love."

"Adolecense." Obi Wan shook his head. "What a pain."

"I remember a certain young Padawan who always used to chase around the other girls when he was in adolescense." Mace rubbed his chin.

"Used to?" Obi Wan stared. "Who said I stopped?"

Adi smiled. "Anakin's finished."

They turned their attention back to Anakin. He switched his lightsaber off and clipped it to his belt. 

Indeed the boy has grown powerful.

*******************************************************

Snow.

Anakin hated the cold. On Naboo it was freezing during this time of year. He walked into te Queen's chambers silently, hoping to suprise Amidala.

He saw the door leading outside to the balcony open and felt the freezing chill. He walked outside onto it and saw Amidala seated on the bench. 

Anakin immedietly noticed something was very wrong and distant. Amidala ast there, staring at the air in front of her silently. She didn't seem to care about the freezing weather around her or the snow near her. Her face was so pale and white. Her nose was red and her brown eyes were watery from unshed tears.

Anakin walked over to her. She looked up at him before turning her head back down. Anakin took a seat next to her.

"Amidala....whats wrong?" he asked.

"Ani, do you believe in dreams coming true?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"I had a dream last night. It scared me out of my wits." she said.

"What happened?"

"I was dying." she said. "It wasn't that I was dying that scared me. It was something else. I was afriad for you. Someone was after you. I have a feeling that this dream might come true. Something bad is going to happen soon. Very soon."

Anakin stared at her hard. "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." He took her hands in his to try and warm them.

"No. What about you?" she asked. "You've grown very powerful and I'm afraid that I'll...lose you." she finished silently.

Anakin shook his head. "No, you won't. I won't turn to the dark side for anything." he stated fimrly. 

She turned her soft gaze towards him before leaning in and placeing a warm kiss on his lips.... 

*******************************************************

It happened unexpectantly. Anakin was near the frozen river, practicing with his lightsaber when there was a small explosion near by. He took off towards it and saw the splattered snow. 

That was when Anakin came face to face with the bounty hunter.

*******************************************************

Obi Wan felt the disturbance in the Force immedietly. He, along with the other Masters and a handful of Naboo's troops raced towards the battle between jedi and Bounty Hunter......

To be continued....


End file.
